


Quiet

by maroukado



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Coda, M/M, Pre-Slash, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5906746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maroukado/pseuds/maroukado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A coda for 1x04</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Magnus walked down the hallway, taking stock of the changes to the lair. The décor hadn't changed too radically – he suppressed a shiver at the memory of the 1980s pastel and chintz motif – but the odd knick-knacks he was finding in corners and on countertops were amusing. The yellow kitten-patterned print in the bathroom was a definite favorite.

Standing in the doorway of the lounge, the view of the starlit city was both thrilling and comforting. New York was like an old friend to him, but one that could still throw in a surprise here and there.

Just like right now, as Magnus' eyes drifted away from the city skyline to the outline of broad shoulders resting on his couch. He'd committed those shoulders to memory earlier in the evening when they'd prowled past him in the nightclub. It had been an absolutely transcendent experience.

But those shoulders were attached to something far more interesting, and dangerous. A shadowhunter. A shadowhunter who was fierce and competent, but whose every action betrayed a vulnerability. That combination was a dangerous one for Magnus.

“You liked the new place so much you've decided to stay, have you?” Magnus broke the silence, winding his way around the couch. Alec's tiny jump of surprise had Magnus changing direction to the chair across rather than beside him.

“Sorry,” Alec replied, eyes fixed firmly on the window, “Everybody else has left, I should be on my way.” He didn't move.

“I was thinking about getting a pet. Would it be too on-the-nose if I got a cat?” Magnus' skin tingled when Alec finally made eye contact. “I mean, the warlock thing, my eyes...I'd hate for you to think of me as boring”

Alec's gaze flittered over Magnus' face. “I doubt anybody's ever accused you of that.”

The warmth and playfulness in Alec's voice made Magnus want to do reckless and out-there things like hold Alec's hand or bake him muffins. Magnus wondered what Alec's reaction would be if he reached over and touched him. It felt like one should ask permission before touching Alec Lightwood, that it should be written on parchment with ink and delivered by footmen.

Magnus often missed the quaint social etiquettes of the 1800s.

“I should go,” Alec said, standing up, a faint flush of pink tinging his cheeks.

_You're very good at doing what you think you should_ , Magnus thought while giving a brief nod in reply.

Slow, measured footfalls echoed through the moonlit apartment. As they reached the front door, Magnus couldn't help himself. “My door is always open... for _you_ ,” he spoke, clearly and sincerely. 

Magnus gave a small grin as a few moments of silence passed before the door opened, closed, and Alec's footsteps faded off into night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I think this was an experiment for me to work out the characterisations of this pairing I've fallen head-over-heels in love with. I need good things to happen to Alec.


End file.
